


My Precious Omega

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Series: BTS AU [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panting softly in the dense forest brush, Park Jimin frantically looked around, trying to spot a place where he could climb up into a tree to get a little bit of leverage from his pursuers.<br/>His feet were aching from running barefoot through the rocky terrain, little cuts still stinging and bruises had already formed and were starting to heal very slowly as he pushed forward, trying desperately to ignore his newly discovered Omega instincts.<br/>“We can smell you, little Omega.” A voice called from the distance. “Your heat will be nearly upon you, calling for me to fill you up with my pups.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a BTS writing contest on Asian Fanfics which you can find at: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/898925/hommage-a-bts-writing-contest-apply-contest-kpop-you-writingcontest-bts

Panting softly in the dense forest brush, Park Jimin frantically looked around, trying to spot a place where he could climb up into a tree to get a little bit of leverage from his pursuers.

His feet were aching from running barefoot through the rocky terrain, little cuts still stinging and bruises had already formed and were starting to heal very slowly as he pushed forward, trying desperately to ignore his newly discovered Omega instincts.

“We can smell you, little Omega.” A voice called from the distance. “Your heat will be nearly upon you, calling for me to fill you up with my pups.”

Jimin shuddered in disgust. Just a few days before he’d been excited beyond belief in knowing his 16th birthday was when he’d find out his new role in the pack. Everyone he knew, including his own parents were all anticipating the moment his wolf awoke fully from its slumber and they all thought he’d awaken as an Alpha.

Instead, the moment his wolf fully awoke from its slumber, Jimin was horrified when he’d looked at the faces of his parents, and then at his friends, who were all staring back at him with looks that varied from disbelief to disgust to surprise and shock.

Of course, Omegas were highly prized in the pack, they were the breeders who kept the pack filled with future members.

Alphas were also prized as they were the ones who brought peace to the pack by patrolling their territory for rogue werewolves or humans, and made contact with other packs to ensure the peace treaties were still in effect from the Alpha-Beta wars that had happened way before Jimin’s parents were even born.

Betas were the only group of werewolves who got the shittiest ends of the stick, at least that’s what Jimin thought. Beta’s were the ones who did the hunting for meat for the pack storehouse, tended to any wounded packmates who’d get roughed up by prey or another pack member, and taught in their schools.

There were some Alphas who taught too, and some Omega’s, but those were mostly the teachers who taught the wolven roles that they were all required to know before their 16th birthdays.

The day Jimin became an Omega, instead of an Alpha, he’d been told by the pack’s head Alpha to pack his things and prepare to move into the unmated Omega housing district that was strictly forbidden from Alphas and Beta’s to enter called the Omega quarters.

Jimin hated the way the head Alpha had licked his lips after Jimin’s wolf woke up. He hated the way the Alpha’s hands seemed to linger just a bit longer than normal as he pushed Jimin towards the stairs of his parent’s home.

The head Alpha was present at all the awakenings of his pack, even if he had to attend several in one day, or there were several pups who’d been born around the same time, though those cases usually had a huge celebration in the middle of the town square.

There’d been rumors that the head Alpha’s last mate had died in childbirth, and he was on the lookout for a newer, younger mate to give him an heir to the pack’s top position. Poor Jimin didn’t know that in the Alpha and Beta circles, there had been bets placed on what his status would be, and whispers had gone around, mindful of Jimin’s parents and his friends’ parents, that the head Alpha was planning on taking Jimin as his next mate if the petite, yet loudmouthed boy turned up as an Omega.

Jimin didn’t bother to hide the tears that slide down his face as he packed only the important things he knew he’d need for the Omega quarters, mostly his clothes and a few favored snapbacks.

He debated for a moment before stuffing the binder full of his music collection into his bag, hoping that they wouldn’t mind him bringing something to keep his body in shape.

Jimin shuddered in disgust, his mind unbiddenly bringing up the horror stories that some of the girls in his class had whispered in hushed tones around their teachers, about how the unmated Omega’s were forced to go through a horrible physical exam, just to prove their fertility, and how some of the older unmated Omega’s turned to prostitution.

Jimin’s mom was openly weeping when he came back down with 2 bags stuffed with his things, giving his parents a hug before the head Alpha shoos him out of the house, barely giving Jimin a chance to say goodbye to his friends. Friends he’d probably never see again if his future mate wasn’t amongst them, or overly possessive.

Jimin took his new status with some determination. His mom had always been adamant about making sure he was prepared for everything in case he didn’t present as an Alpha.

“Here we are, the Omega quarters.” The head Alpha’s hand that had wrapped around Jimin’s bicep let go, and Jimin let out a sigh of relief at the action, but then stiffened when he felt the Alpha’s hand slid down his back and settle just above his hips.

The head Alpha made Jimin’s wolf nervous.

Even though Alphas and Betas weren’t allowed in the Omega quarters, the head Alpha strode right in without a problem, smiling at the unmated Omegas who came out of their small, cabin like homes to see who the incoming Omega was.

Jimin could feel the eyes on him, and whispers start as the head Alpha continues to take him down the street of the quarters, instead of leaving him with the Omega representative, the person who will take Jimin’s information down, assign him a cabin and show him around the area.

The representative, seeing that the head Alpha was literally escorting Jimin down the street towards what looked like the biggest cabin on the street, scrambled behind them, trying to call the head Alpha’s attention until the man turned around and looked at the representative with what Jimin could only think was such a terrifying look, that the other man stopped talking completely and kept up silently behind them.

Jimin had a sinking feeling the closer they got to the larger cabin, that he was being given special treatment, and his wolf vibrated uneasily. They hadn’t been together long, but already Jimin was agreeing with his wolf’s feelings that the head Alpha was very much interested in him.

The head Alpha thankfully stopped at a cabin that very nearly mirrored the first one, smiled down at Jimin as he removed his hand from Jimin’s back. “I know this is very sudden for you, but I told your parents that I would take care of you.” He said. The head Alpha’s voice had a soothing quality to it, one that Jimin knew from his Alpha friends meant that the elder’s wolf was attempting to bring out his wolf’s submissive nature.

“I think I can take care of myself just fine, head Alpha.” Jimin replied, bowing down to the elder. “Thank you for the escort, but I’m sure the representative has a schedule he wants to keep.”

The representative nodded, his eyes lighting up as he realized that Jimin knew probably more than a fresh Omega should.

The head Alpha seemed disappointed in Jimin’s response, or lack thereof by his wolf, smiled, patting Jimin on the head. “I will check in on you in a day or so, just to make sure you are settled in well.”

With that, the head Alpha left, taking his time to walk back down the street, smiling at the other Omegas who dared to get close enough to the street to try and entice the Alpha to them. Jimin snorted in disgust at the blatant display of neediness from the older Omegas, and turned to the other man standing in front of him.

“My name is Park Jimin.” He said, offering his hand to the head Omega of the pack.

“Oh don’t be shy.” The Omega said, his smile bright, showing off a couple of deep set dimples in his cheeks. “I’m Park Jungsu, we’re distant cousins.” He said, sweeping Jimin into a hug.

“So is this normal for the head Alpha to escort a new Omega like me to my cabin?” Jimin asked, as Jungsu unlocked the cabin door.

“No it’s not.” Jungsu scowled. “In fact, he usually has one of his lackey’s escort the Omega from the house to the gates of the quarters.” He adds. “By the time they get to me, the poor things are traumatized from being physically molested the entire way here.”

Jimin brings his bags into the 3 room cabin, frowning. “My wolf and I agree that he makes us nervous, but for what reason, I don’t know.”

Jungsu takes the dust cover off of the couch in the living area, folding it quickly, and checking to see if any of the other dust covers have dust on them. “I’m not surprised. The last time the head did something like today, he took the poor Omega as a mate and killed her because she couldn’t get pregnant.”

Jimin’s hands still from removing the dust cover from a chair. “He….does the head Alpha want to mate me?” He asked, the cover slipping from his hands to the floor.

“I will try my best to ensure that he doesn’t, but I can’t say no to the head of the pack.” Jungsu tells him softly, reaching out and squeezing the young Omega’s shoulder in sympathy.

That was the last they’d spoken of the head Alpha. Jungsu helped get Jimin settled into his cabin, though Jungsu admitted that he’d actually had a different cabin ready for the new Omega after he’d been told by one of the head Alpha’s seconds to expect a new Omega only a few days beforehand.

Jimin sighed and curled into a ball at the thought. He knew for a fact that he’d been the only wolf pup born on the 13th of October, and that there were no other werewolves who’d been born within the week of his birthday.

Either that meant the head Alpha had a much more sensitive nose than the others and could smell what Jimin’s wolf was, or everyone around Jimin had been in denial about Jimin becoming an Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungsu told him a day later as he was going through a physical exam by their only Omega doctor, that the head Alpha had banned any other Alpha or Beta from trying to court him, effectively putting his claim on Jimin.

“Omega rights my ass.” Jimin muttered as the doctor poked and prodded at his back.

To say Jimin was furious that his right to be courted by any Alpha or Beta he wanted had been taken away was an understatement. By the time the Doctor had declared him fit for bearing pups and vaccinated for the upcoming winter, the head Alpha was waiting at his cabin with a small bouquet of roses and Jimin’s temper was at an all-time high.

His friends had always said Jimin was like a bomb when he got angry, and his eyes flared a dull red when he saw the head Alpha standing at his door. “I don’t want to see you.” He growled. He was not a submissive who would just bend over and take the first suitor to show interest!

“You have no choice.” The head Alpha said, his voice nearly a rumble from his wolf trying to calm and sooth Jimin’s wolf. “No other Alpha or Beta will attempt to court you.” His eyes gleamed as he stepped closer to Jimin.

Jimin felt the siding of the house hit his back and sweat started to gather at his temple. The head Alpha was too close for his liking, but he knew if he tried make the head Alpha move, he’d pay for it with his life.

“I did not say I wanted to be courted by you.” Jimin’s voice was icy with anger. His wolf growing agitated against the elder wolf’s attempts to placate him.

The head Alpha sighed, mumbling, “I didn’t want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice.” The roses fell to the ground as the head Alpha suddenly pressed Jimin against the house, his body pressing up against the Omega.

The head Alpha was taller than Jimin, and much stronger as he pinned Jimin to the house, forcing the Omega’s head to turn to the side. Jimin’s wolf whimpered as he involuntarily submitted to the head Alpha by force.

A stinging in his neck made Jimin howl, even though he knew his efforts to bring help would be useless. He’d just been marked against his will and that, he knew, was against pack protocol. The action made his anger blaze white hot and he found the strength to push the head Alpha away from him with force.

The head Alpha grinned as he fell back from Jimin’s sudden attack, his mouth gleaming with blood as Jimin’s hand raised itself to his neck, coming away bloody. “You asshole!” Jimin snarls, his eyes going blood red. Jimin doesn’t even realize his leg is smashing into the head Alpha’s crotch until the man doubles over in pain, a surprised yelp coming out of his mouth.

Jimin lets his wolf’s instincts take over, and he sprints away from the head Alpha, the cabin that had been his home for barely one day, and heads towards the woods.

Which is how Jimin found himself 2 days later deep in the woods from his pack and his home, desperately trying to flee the Alpha who dared to defy his own pack laws.

“Psst. Hey, omega.” A deep voice whispered from above him, and Jimin nearly yelped in fright as a tall, lanky Beta jumped down in front of him, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “I take you are trying to run from an unwanted mating, yeah?”

Jimin nods, too surprised by the Beta to speak.

“I know this may seem strange,” The Beta begins as he helps Jimin climb up into the tree he’d just vacated. “But my name is J-Hope, and I’m an enforcer for the international council of Pack Protocol.”

“But you’re a Beta.” Jimin finally finds his voice, though it’s weak and hoarse from running for 2 days without proper food or water.

J-Hope nods. “Not all Betas are useless.” He tells Jimin, pulling his pack from his back and pulling out a bottle of water and what looks like some beef jerky, handing them to the Omega. “We must hurry though if we are to get you from your unwanted mate.”

Jimin can feel the throbbing of the bite mark on his neck ease a bit as he gulps down the water and inhales the jerky like its air. “Can you help me get away from him?” Jimin asks as J-Hope takes the trash from him, putting it back in the pack and slinging it on.

“Yes.” J-Hope tells him. “In fact, I can take you to a safe place where that guy won’t be able to hurt you.”

Jimin nods. “Please.” He isn’t against begging. “I don’t want to be mated against my will.” He can feel tears making tracks down his dirty face.

J-Hope smiles. “Those are the magic words. Follow me, be very careful, some of the branches are slippery from the recent rains.”

Jimin nods, determination crossing his face as J-Hope takes a moment, and then starts shimmying up the tree. The Omega stares for a moment before following, and quickly realizes that there is a small network of rope bridges between the trees higher up from the eyes of the head Alpha where they can’t follow a scent trail as they pass by something that puts out a small puff of smoke as Jimin passes it.

“So, care to tell me what your story is, and who is the Alpha that’s chasing you?” J-Hope asks as they move along the bridge networks quickly some time later.

Jimin hasn’t heard the shouting from the head Alpha in while, not after they’d found the spot he’d stopped at, hearing a howl that sent Jimin and his wolf into trembling in fear that they’d figured out he’d gone up the trees. He looks ahead at J-Hope, who’d stopped for a moment to dig another bottle of water out of the bag, one for himself and one for Jimin.

Jimin takes a gulp of the cool water, smiling gratefully at the Beta. They start moving again, though at a slightly slower pace.

“He, my…ugh, where do I start.” Jimin says, frustration bleeding into his voice.

“Start at the beginning.” J-Hope replies easily, no malice or sarcasm in his voice.

So Jimin does, explaining how his pack functions and how he now remembers that the head Alpha had always seemed to hover around his family more than other families, the events that went down at his 16th birthday, how the head Alpha treated him that same day and then the forced mark on his neck.

J-Hope stops at that moment, turning around. “Let me see the mark.” He says, no room for argument in his tone.

Jimin pulls down the front of his dirty shirt and bares his neck.

J-Hope hums. “Can I touch it?”

Jimin shrugs. “I don’t see why you can’t.” He replied.

“I only ask because I don’t think he bit down hard enough to hit the gland that will stimulate your body to complete the mating ritual.” J-Hope explains. “I want to feel around the mark to see for sure though.”

“What do you mean, a gland?” Jimin asks, confused.

J-Hope hums again as his fingers softly poke and prod the tender flesh around the teeth marks. “You are one lucky Omega.” He whistles a moment later. “He got pretty damn close to biting into the gland, but he either wasn’t trying too hard to mark you, or he’s gone senile.”

Jimin feels some of the tension leaving his body when he hears that. “You said there was a gland?”

J-Hope looks at him, confusion on his face for a moment. “Oh my god. That’s right. Your pack was one of the more isolated ones.” He says. “Let’s keep moving, we’re almost to the first safe house. I’ll explain things there once we get you into the system and cleaned up. I’m sure my friend Jin will want to treat that bite wound before it can become infected.”

They continue on, and a short time later, J-Hope starts climbing down the tree. Jimin’s sure they’re far past the boundaries that separate his pack’s territory from the others though he doesn’t stop being alert to any sounds other than J-Hope for fear that the head Alpha had somehow managed to find his scent from high up in the trees.

J-Hope moves off towards what Jimin thinks is a very large tree base, and taps on the bark before it slides away, revealing a door. “Whoa.” Jimin whispers, awestruck at the advanced tech. “I’ve only heard about this, but I thought it was still a prototype.” He says as J-Hope punches in a passcode on the keypad, unlocking the door.

J-Hope smiles sadly at him. “Brace yourself then. There are a lot of things that you are going to think are still being tested in the preliminary phase or just a prototype that have been in mass production for years.”

They descend down some stairs and Jimin nearly sighs in relief at the sight of a cot, and what looks like a fresh pile of clothes sitting on it. “Jin?” J-Hope calls out, a frown on his face.

A tall, slightly chubbier man walks out from around the corner of the room, a soft look on his face. “Ah you are back.” He says smiling. “I wasn’t sure what would fit so there’s some different sizes in the pile there.”

Jimin smiles awkwardly. “Thanks, uh…” He trails off, realizing that the other man hadn’t introduced himself, and Jimin didn’t want to assume it was this Jin that J-Hope had been talking about.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself.” The man said holding out a hand towards Jimin. “I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.”

“He’s the doctor I was telling you about.” J-Hope adds, sliding the pack off his shoulders and tossing it onto the other bunk. “Hyung, he’s got a nasty bite wound on his neck, it didn’t break the mating gland though. Probably would be good for him to get a shower in now while I cook something nutritious for him and you can treat it, yeah?”

Jin nods. “I’ll show you to the showers. What is your name little one?”

Jimin wants to bristle at the term, but his wolf holds him back, reminding him that they’re being saved by these wolves and he shouldn’t be so abrasive to Jin. “Park Jimin.” He mumbles, feeling the exhaustion from the last few days creeping up on him slowly now that he knows he’s out of major danger.

Jin shows him around the shelter, surprising Jimin with how large the facility is considering they are underneath a large tree.


	3. Chapter 3

J-Hope bustles around the small kitchen, making a generous portion of fried rice, as he’s cooking a full chicken for Jimin. He has a feeling based on previous experiences with other frightened Omegas that Jimin will be ravenously hungry once he’s showered.

Jin comes into the kitchen, shaking his head, muttering under his breath as he grabs a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge before he disappears again.

While J-Hope is cooking, Jin is setting up a workspace to treat any of the cuts that Jimin sustained in his flight from his pack.

He’s concerned more about the bite wound on the Omega’s neck, knowing that they’re going to have to take down every word that Jimin says for the council. An Alpha attempting an unwanted mating bond means that the council will have to step in to ensure that the Omega is kept safe while they move the Alpha into an isolation chamber with scent dampeners before they perform the chemical removal of the unwanted bond.

“Jin, I’m done with my shower if you want to look at my bite wound.” Jimin’s voice, laced with exhaustion, comes from the area where the bathroom is.

“Come on out in just the boxers you have in the pile.” Jin replies. “I have to document every scratch, mark and bite wound on your body for the council when we leave.”

Jimin comes out, his hair damp and hanging in his eyes, his baby face showing how young he looks compared to other Omegas that Jin’s seen in other cases. The various cuts and bruises on his body are overshadowed by how painfully thin the Omega is, and Jin makes a mental note to include a full head to toe picture.

Even though the tiny Omega has clearly been working out consistently, judging by the nearly perfect 6 pack abs he’s sporting, Jin can practically count Jimin’s ribs as he takes pictures, ensuring the Omega is ok with what he’s doing beforehand.

“Ok, I want to take some of the back, if that’s ok.” Jin says as he finishes a close up of the bite wound on Jimin’s neck.

Jimin nods, his eyes drooping a little and Jin has to swallow a gasp as the Omega turns. On the Omega’s back is a mark, a very illegal and very telling mark that shows his pack Alpha had marked him as a potential mate from birth. The skin over the mark is smooth, and doesn’t show any recent signs of trauma. Jin takes a picture, finishes documenting each cut and bruise on the Omega’s back and then tells Jimin to sit in the chair where he’ll treat the bite wound.

“You have a very obvious mark on your back.” Jin tells him, showing him the picture of the mark. “Do you remember receiving this mark or seeing it on other members of your pack?”

Jimin looks at the mark, his eyes squinting into twin crescent moons as he traces the outline of the mark in the picture. “No.” He swallows, his heartbeat increasing. “I don’t remember getting this mark.” He says. “We were never allowed to run around in public without shirts on, so if anyone else has this mark, I wouldn’t have seen it.”

Jin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “This is bad. Very bad.” He tells Jimin. “Your pack Alpha has been breaking the law by prematurely marking potential mates in order to pick and choose the Omega he wants without having to court them.”

Jimin’s eyes grow wide, the implications of what the Alpha has been doing since before Jimin was born sinking into his brain. He clutches the edge of the table as his eyes widen. “Oh god.” He whispers. “That….that means all the other Omegas back home are in danger.”

“Don’t worry.” Jin soothes him, putting the camera away and snapping on some gloves. “If you are willing to testify against your pack Alpha to the council, we can make sure no other Omega has to suffer through ritualistic matings.”

Jimin nods, eyes narrowing. “He needs to be removed from his position anyway. He broke his own decreed pack law about forcing an Omega into a bond.”

“Actually, that’s not pack law, that’s national law.” Jin automatically corrected. “I hate to say this,” He says, poking around the bite wound and confirming what J-Hope had said about the mating gland being intact. “but it sounds like your pack Alpha has been keeping your pack isolated from the rest of the world.”

Jimin opens his mouth to say something, but Jin presses down on a particularly sensitive area around the bite wound, and an unmanly squeak comes out instead.

Jin smiles though he doesn’t say anything more and Jimin’s content to let the council doctor do his work in silence.

By the time J-Hope comes in with a tray full of food, the Omega is bandaged up, and is fighting sleep as Jin finishes up documenting everything he’s found into a computer. “Food.” J-Hope announces, setting the tray down. He’s got 3 plates and a huge bowl filled with the fried rice and the chicken deboned and piled on another plate.

“Oh thank goodness. I am starving.” Jin grins, saving his work and clicking out of the system. Jimin’s stiff, his body protesting his movement as the scent of food wafts over and his stomach growls loudly.

J-Hope leaves, bringing back a pitcher full of what Jimin assumes is some type of juice and 3 glasses. “I’m supposed to do more scouting after this, but the council wants us to head back tonight.” He tells Jin around a mouthful of rice.

The two council enforcers watch as Jimin inhales his food, smiling sheepishly as his stomach growls for more as he drains the last of the juice from his glass. “Sorry.” He says, trying to push the plate away.

“Oh no, we need to get some meat on your bones.” J-Hope responds, filling the plate with more food and pushing it back at him. “You need to eat a lot for your wounds to heal faster.”

Jimin blushes, and takes the second plate, devouring it in no time. Jin takes the empty bowl and plates, stacking them on the tray as J-Hope informs Jimin that he should sleep now if he wants to get a decent amount of rest before they leave.

The Omega’s head barely hits the pillow on the small cot in the darker corner of the room, his soft snores alerting the other two that he’s fast asleep.

Jin drags J-Hope into the kitchen, forcing the other down on a stool as he works on cleaning up the mess of dishes left from the food. “This case is probably the biggest one we’ve gotten to date.” He tells the Beta.

J-Hope nods. “I know. I called Rap Mon to inform him of Jimin before I started cooking, and by the time food was done, he responded with the call back to the council, even though we know that there are several other packs out this way who are becoming more isolated.”

Jin hums in response as he washes the last of the dishes. “We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us on this case.” He agrees. “Jungkook won’t be happy that I’ve left only yesterday, to come home tonight and have to go back and forth between home and the council.”

Jeon Jungkook was Jin’s Alpha mate, and was probably the only Alpha that J-Hope had ever met that was completely opposite of what an Alpha was supposed to be in personality. Though the younger Alpha was tall, and could be imposing when he needed to be, he generally was a very laid back werewolf, smiling and happy, preferring to cuddle with whomever he could coerce into snuggling for a few hours, which contrasted greatly with his Omega mate, who was quiet, reserved, and only cuddled with Jungkook when his Alpha insisted they had to.

J-Hope shook his head, noticed the time and stood to help Jin tidy up the rest of the shelter. It wouldn’t do for the next pair who would have to come out on patrol to find this place in a state of mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I'm a bit overwhelmed by how well recieved this story has been in the last few days! Like seriously, all the kudos, and the people who've left comments is just so awesome...thank you all very much and keep em coming! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin stared in awe as the tall, picturesque buildings of the capital came into view. Jin had informed him when he’d woken that morning that he would be arriving at the council’s receiving building, and would probably be inspected, interrogated and then put into an isolation chamber for a few hours to ensure that he didn’t have any communicable diseases before he’d be assigned to a mentor and a teacher.

The mentor would be there so he could ask questions about his case. The teacher would be there to bring him up to date on the world they lived in.

Everything seem to pass by in a blur, and Jimin could barely process each new sight he saw before they were stopping at a white washed building, 2 guards in uniform standing outside.

Jimin barely got to say his thanks and goodbyes to Jin and J-Hope before he was whisked off. He didn’t see the Beta or the Omega doctor again until he gave his statements to a panel of Alphas and Betas, more women than men, and then he only saw them from behind the glass window where he was being held.

It was a few days later, after Jimin had gotten some vaccinations that the council doctor had insisted he needed, and a paper shoved into his hands before he was lead down another corridor that lead to a room where he saw his rescuers again, only, they had a couple of other people with them.

“How are you doing Jimin?” Jin’s face broke out into a smile as soon as the Omega saw him, his eyes lighting up.

“Man, I figured I’d never see you guys again.” Jimin breathed, his tension easing. “They said my mentor was some Alpha named Jungkook and my teacher’s name is V, but I assumed that was a typo unless you all go by some code names or something.”

Jin’s smile only grew wider the longer the Omega talked. “Well, we do go by code names, but we can’t tell you our real names unless the council wants us to.” He replies.

“Oh, gosh, I feel bad, I didn’t introduce myself.” Jimin’s not lost on the two other people in the room. “I’m Park Jimin.”

The taller of the two, with sweeping dark blonde, nearly brown hair grins and waves. “Don’t worry about it! I’m V, that ‘typo’ you mentioned. I’m your teacher.”

Jimin blushes, feeling a bit embarrassed that he’d blurted out the first thing that came to his mind when he’d seen Jin, and bows towards V, who’s clearly not an Alpha. He’s noticed that in the modern world, Alphas are outed by default but Omegas and Betas are not, which means he’ll only find out what V is when he’s close to the lanky male.

That would mean the cheeky, teenager looking man who is standing close to Jin is the Alpha Jungkook, and Jimin’s eyes glance between the two. He thinks the Alpha is too close to Jin for comfort but Jungkook smiles, throwing Jimin off completely.

“I’m Jungkook.” The Alpha says and then wraps and arm around Jin. “Jin and I are mates.”

Jimin’s jaw drops as the others in the room chuckle at his reaction. The laughter dies down and J-Hope gestures to the paper in Jimin’s hands. “Does it have who you are staying with?” He asks.

Jimin looks at the paper. “It doesn’t say.” He says.

The issue is cleared up quickly before they leave, having finished Jimin’s registration process earlier in the day and they head out.

Jimin figures out quickly that Jungkook is not the typical Alpha he’s been brought up to defer to, and slowly adapts to living with the group, having figured out that since they all work for the council, and have known each other since they were small pups in diapers.

It’s not until 3 months later, Jimin finds out after one of the test that V’s given him, that his old pack Alpha has been summoned to the capital on charges of attempting to mark an underage Omega, inciting isolation, and refusing to be inspected by the councils’ enforcer squad.

The thought of seeing his old pack Alpha again makes Jimin nervous, and everyone knows the Omega has been having reoccurring nightmares of the event that lead to him fleeing his pack. The lack of sleep, tension of the upcoming investigation and possibility of a trial take their toll on him, and the healthy filled out complexion the Omega was showing waned a bit as his appetite diminished.

Jimin wasn’t required to be at the hearings that brought the charges against his former Alpha, though J-Hope was in attendance to see what kind of monster would force himself upon someone so young and ends up walking away from the hearing, seething with anger.

He calls Jungkook, informing his Alpha friend that he’s got to let some steam off and he’d be back in time for dinner if Jin nags about it before he stashes his stuff in his locker, shifting into his wolf form and taking a much needed run.

No one mentions anything as J-Hope slips into the door of their house hours later, faintly smelling of dirt, sweat and nature.

They also don’t mention anything when V notices that J-Hope and Jimin are found later that night, cuddled up under a blanket as a Japanese anime runs in the background, an older episode of a series the rest of the group watches on a routine basis.

It becomes clear, a few months after Jimin had run into J-Hope that the Beta and the Omega are close to each other, though the former will deny it quickly when asked. J-Hope knows deep down inside that he has fallen for the petite Omega with the six pack abs, but he also thinks he stands no chance with Jimin because of his own status.

He’s seen it more often than not, between a Beta and an Alpha courting an Omega, as most of his extended family is made up of Betas, and the Omega will chose the Alpha nine times out of ten, even if the Alpha is as poor as dirt with no job and not a cent to his name.

J-Hope only assumes that it’s because of the biological need of most Omegas to be dominated by their mates that they’d choose an Alpha, the rare exception being Jin, who seems to dominate Jungkook more often than not.

J-Hope’s too afraid to bring it up to Jimin, suffering as the Omega learns more and more about the modern world, being smothered by Jungkook whenever the Alpha needs cuddling and being dragged out by V to go exploring.

Jin plops down unceremoniously in front of J-Hope as the latter is eating a late lunch, startling the Beta as he drops the piece of chicken from his chopsticks. “You know, if you don’t tell Jimin you want to court him, I will.” The Omega narrows his eyes at J-Hope.

J-Hope snorts, resuming his lunch. “I’m just a Beta.” He mutters. “I can’t approach him until the trial is over and he’s declared rehabilitated by the council anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Jin swearing is an unusual occurrence and it makes J-Hope pause.

“How is it bullshit? You know the rules as well as I do! Jimin’s case hasn’t been closed by the higher ups, even though that disgusting former Alpha of his is on trial for his crimes. Fuck I don’t even know if he had a potential suitor back in his old pack! Anytime I ask Jimin anything about his childhood, or his former home, he clams up.” J-Hope’s voice raises with his outburst, his wolf hurt that Jin would even suggest that his reasoning isn’t sound.

Jin raises his hands, eyebrows raised. “Whoa, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He apologized. “Jungkook and V both complained that they can smell the pheromones wafting off of you whenever you two are together, and that Jimin seems to talk about you an awful lot so I wanted to see what your intentions were. I’m sorry if I’ve hit a sore spot.”

J-Hope sighs, the fight going out of his body, and Jin pats him on the shoulder. “Please don’t ask me about it again.” J-Hope whispers.

Jin nods. “I won’t say a word about it, and I’ll have a talk with Jungkook and V, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the feedback so far! Keep it coming :D
> 
> As this story was written for a contest, there is only a couple chapters left (short, I know!), however, this AU has so much more potential than just a 6 chapter story, so I want your input!! 
> 
> Who do you want to see next in the AU? Yes, Rap Monster and Suga will make their appearance in the final chapter, so I didn't leave out any of the members. 
> 
> The member with the most 'votes' will be the main character of the next story set in this AU. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin notices when J-Hope starts having more work related things to do, even though Jin is his council partner, and Jin evades the question when asked, instead telling him that J-Hope has a primal need to keep moving, and the months they’ve spent protecting Jimin with little to no scouting has set the Beta on edge.

Jimin, takes the information to heart, throwing himself into his studies so hard that even V has to tell him to slow down. He loses track of time and before he realizes it, his 17th birthday is nearing, and the trial of his former Alpha is nearly finished from what Jungkook tells him.

With his birthday comes an unexpected visitor in the form of his first heat.

Jin ends up being the one to help Jimin out with his heat, the older Omega forcing his own mate and friends out of the house as he carries the whimpering Omega down to the basement, where Jin usually rides his own heats out when Jungkook is out of town on council business.

“It hurts.” Jimin whimpers, sweat trickling down his temples as his cheeks flush from the heat.

“I know.” Jin soothes him, wetting a cool cloth and wiping his brow with it. The Omega nuzzles into his touch, moaning softly as Jin works to cool his heat induced fever. “The first heat is always the hardest.” He says.

Even though Jin’s a mated Omega, he tenderly cares for Jimin the first night of his heat. The heat fever breaks, and Jimin’s arousal pheromones permeate the room as Jin leaves for a moment and returns with a couple of black bags.

“What’s that?” Jimin knows what will happen next as Jin had been the one instructed to teach Jimin about his heats.

“Jungkook and I knew your heat would be coming, so we bought you some of your own sex toys.” Jin replies.

Jimin’s cheeks flush with embarrassment, though he loses his train of thought as a wave of arousal hits him, making him groan out loud.

Jin is upstairs making some food while Jimin is sleeping a day later when J-Hope comes home, and immediately growls upon smelling a sweet scent that makes his wolf jump in excitement. “Oh no!” Jin exclaims as the Beta comes into the kitchen. “You, you need to go find a place to sleep for a few more days.”

“He’s in heat isn’t he?” J-Hope asks, his voice laced with traces of his wolf. He remembers what Jin’s heat scent smells like before the Omega and Jungkook had mated, and it’s nothing like the sandalwood and lavender scent he smells now.

“Yes, but I won’t let you touch him.” Jin tells him.

“Ok, I get it.” J-Hope gives him an unreadable look. “I’ll just gather a few things and head out. I doubt he’ll know I’ve been here anyway.”

Jimin, however, sniffs the air as soon as Jin’s back down in the basement, takes one look at Jin and growls. “J-Hope was here earlier, wasn’t he?”

Jin sighs, noting that Jimin’s arousal and heat are nearly back in full force and he’s glad he remembered to put a warming cover over the food as he sets the tray aside. “He was but he’s gone. Mating in your first heat is very painful, and I don’t want you to go through that.”

Jimin starts to let out a chuckle but it turns into a needy moan as the subtle scent of J-Hope on Jin’s clothing causes his heat driven senses to kick into a higher gear.

By the time his heat is over, Jin looks just as exhausted as Jimin feels and they both take a few hours to nap after Jin replaces the sheets on the bed after their shower. Even though they are not packmates, Jimin feels a million times closer to Jin after his heat.

“Most, if not all Omegas usually are a lot closer to each other than Alphas or Betas.” Jin tells him as they air out the basement later that day. “Most of us who’ve grown up in a larger pack environment usually had a safe house we could go to when our heats would strike.” He says as he hands Jimin a sharpie. To keep his sex toys separate from Jin’s toys, they’re keeping all the boxes labeled and in a large tote.

“Do Omegas usually help other Omegas out during their heats?” Jimin asks.

“The unmated ones help each other out.” Jin confirms. “But in certain circumstances, like us, it’s better for a mated Omega to help the unmated one out, or in extreme cases, 2 mated Omegas will help each other out if their mates are gone for work.”

Jimin nods, falling silent as they hear the door upstairs open and close. “Hyung?” V’s voice is quiet as he calls out into the house.

“We’re downstairs V.” Jin calls.

Jimin thinks V is probably the second oddest person he’s ever met. When they’d met a year ago, Jimin was sure that the taller werewolf was a Beta by the lack of scent he had, until V had pointed out that Jin didn’t have a scent either.

It was then that Jimin learned about what J-Hope had talked about that day in the forest with his bite wound, which he was thankful that hadn’t scarred into a near permanent mark. He’d hate to have to explain to his future mate what that bite mark meant.

At the base of every wolf’s neck, lay a gland that was responsible for producing the scents that each wolf gave off, their natural pheromones. When two wolves wanted to mate for life, they would bite down where the gland lay in the crease between neck and shoulder, crushing the scenting gland between their teeth and creating a permanent scar of teeth marks.

Once that gland was crushed, the wolf would become scentless to other wolves, except for his or her mate. Jin had to explain to Jimin that Jungkook was the only one who could smell when he went into heat since they mated, which was why whenever Jungkook had to be out of town when Jin’s heats struck, the mated Omega would spend it down in the basement by himself, but none of the other wolves in the house had to leave like they’d done when Jimin went into his first heat.

V thundered down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. “Yah! Congrats Jimin on becoming a full adult!” He practically yelled.

Jimin winced at the volume of V’s voice, punching him in the shoulder as soon as the taller Omega came into range. “Yah!” He scolded. “Lower your voice man.”

“What’s got you all happy?” Jin asks as he pushes the box labeled with Jimin’s name on it into the closet.

“I’ve got some good news, and some amazing news!” V sing songs, dancing around, his antics only broken by the fact he’s rubbing the shoulder that Jimin punched.

Jin gives V a look. “Spill you silly Omega, or I’ll have to tell your mates you’ve gotten into the sweet sugar again.”

V frowns then. “Hyung, my mates wouldn’t care right now.” He says nonchalantly.

This was the other reason Jimin thought V was the oddest Omega ever. He had not one, but two mates, a really tall Alpha nicknamed Rap Monster and a Beta named Suga whom Jimin had only met once.

“So what is this news?” Jimin asks, curiosity getting the best of himself.

V grins again, finally stopping his bouncing. “I’m pregnant with twins!” He yells.

Something unreadable passes through Jin’s face that Jimin can’t identify, but the older Omega smiles at V. “Congrats man! I bet your mates are ecstatic about that.”

V nods. “We went in for testing this morning at the council health center. I’m a rare case as the twins are fraternal.”

The information processes and Jimin smiles at V. Fraternal twins meant that both of V’s mates had actually impregnated the Omega around the same time. “You had other news though.” He brings the subject up seeing Jin’s smile becoming strained.

“Oh, yeah! That’s the amazing news. Jimin, your case was closed a couple of days ago.” He tells them. “Your pack is getting dissolved and redistributed and your former Alpha is being executed tomorrow afternoon.”

Jimin’s jaw drops and Jin wonders if that’s why J-Hope had returned to the house unexpectedly. It meant Jimin would soon be allowed to choose where he wanted to go.

“I wonder if my parents will want to see me.” Jimin murmurs in response to the news.

V shakes his head. “I doubt it. Your entire pack has to submit to the same testing you do. I’m surprised Hobi hasn’t told you this already.” V says, using a nickname that Jimin’s never heard before.

“I was kind of in the middle of my heat.” Jimin deadpans.

“I wouldn’t let him near Jimin anyway.” Jin jumps in. “You know as well as I do that first heats are not meant for mating, and J-Hope wouldn’t have been able to control his wolf side.”

The two mated Omegas look at each other and something passes between them that makes Jimin feel left out. They know something about J=Hope that they aren’t telling him and it grates on Jimin’s nerves.

“Why wouldn’t he be able to control his wolf?” Jimin decides to take matters into his own hands. He’s known for a while that his wolf likes J-Hope, and he’s not opposed to being courted by the older Beta.

“Uh, J-Hope has a hard time dealing with anyone who is in pain.” V coughs and Jimin knows its bullshit.

“Don’t lie to me.” Jimin warns, his tone growing dark. “Does he want to mate with me?” It’s the only thing that he can think of, especially when he remembers that J-Hope is the only other wolf in their little group who’s unmated.

Jin sighs. “We can’t keep it from him forever.” He tells V. Turning to Jimin, he nods. “J-Hope likes you, a lot.” He explains. “He just thinks he doesn’t stand a chance because he’s a Beta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo yeah...
> 
> V, Rap Mon and Suga are all mated together. And having twins....sorrynotsorry
> 
> Let me know in the comments whose story you want to see next!!


	6. Chapter 6

“So, you think you don’t stand a chance with me just because you’re a Beta?” Jimin’s voice is the first thing J-Hope hears when he comes into the shared house several days later.

“I….uh….” J-Hope stutters, feeling like he’s a deer caught in headlights from Jimin’s confrontation. “Yes?” He squeaks out.

Jimin comes closer to the Beta, a frown on his face and his arms crossed. “Did you forget we seem to have a lack of Alphas around?”

J-Hope squirms uncomfortably as Jimin’s gaze sharpens. “I didn’t think of that.” He mutters, bowing his head.

Jimin comes incredibly close, crowding J-Hope into the doorway, the house suspiciously silent. J-Hope swears his heart beat is getting louder in the silence that stretches between the two. “Hyung, look at me.” Jimin whispers, his voice loud in the silence.

J-Hope looks up, and in that moment he knows he’s a goner, his wolf quieting down as he gazes into Jimin’s eyes, seeing the hints of the Omega’s own wolf reflecting back at him. “Jimin I….”

“Hyung, I like you.” Jimin says, not letting his eyes waver from J-Hope’s eyes, which are starting to show signs of his own wolf.

J-Hope slides down the doorway he’s backed against, his body giving out from the realization that Jimin is being serious. “Why me though?” He whispers.

Jimin crouches down and places a hand on J-Hope’s shoulder. “Because hyung. You get me. You laugh at my jokes that no one else does. You were there to comfort me when I couldn’t stop having nightmares after the pack Alpha went to trial. My wolf calms down and is complacent when you are around, and I would rather be around you than a stuffy Alpha who isn’t a part of this house.” Jimin tells him.

By the time he’s done telling J-Hope why he’s choosing him to be courted, the Beta has tears in his eyes and he can’t stop smiling. “W-would...” J-Hope stops, clearing his throat. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, hiccupping as he’s trying to stop crying.

Jimin’s smile widens, his eyes crinkling into the crescent moons that makes J-Hope’s heart beat even louder and faster than before, and nods as he kneels next to the Beta.

**

6 months later….

“Damn it V.” Jin groans, helping the heavily pregnant Omega up from the chair as the rest of the group comes down from upstairs. “Stop eating so much sweet things!”

“I can’t help my cravings hyung.” V whines.

“Hurry up, or we’ll be late for the bonding ceremony!” Jungkook says, his face practically radiant with how excited he is.

“We should have had the pregnant one waiting in the car. Hold up guys!” Jin drags V out of the house, the pregnant Omega grumbling about how the twins are kicking him in excitement.

The car ride is filled with excitement and moaning, as V continues to complain about the twins. He’s due in a month, though the doctors are pretty sure he’ll give birth early as a werewolf carrying twins is pretty rare. His mates were asked by J-Hope to help set up for the ceremony otherwise they would have brought V themselves.

“How nervous do you think Hobi is?” Jungkook asks as he dodges a car going slower than the others on the road.

“Not as nervous as Jimin, I bet.” Jin replies. “Remember how freaked out he was when J-Hope asked him to mate the first time?”

Jin’s surprised when they arrive at the location where the ceremony is to take place, and sees that there are only a handful of other people already there. “Are we too early?” He questions his mate, eyebrows raised.

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, Jimin doesn’t really have many people he knows outside of his former pack mates, and the few friends he’s gained when he started college.” He explains. “I think these are most of the people they’ve invited to the ceremony.”

The trio get out of the car, though Jungkook has to haul V out of the back because the Omega can’t really bend over from how big his belly has gotten. “I swear, I have a soccer match going on right now.” V groans, and Jin thinks maybe V is going into labor early.

The pregnant Omega has been complaining of back pain most of the day before and the fact that the twins have been active for more than an hour doesn’t help as V really hasn’t gained a lot of weight from his pregnancy, his frame being midsized for an Omega.

Rap Monster, his blonde hair slicked back with the sides buzzed smiles as them as they head towards the entrance of the small building where the new mates will make their oaths to each other. “How are they?” He asks V, seeing his mate wincing in pain.

“Very active, thank you very much!” V snaps at him, though his voice holds no malice or anger.

“I think he might be going into labor soon.” Jin tells Rap Monster as they see Suga coming down the hall.

Time seems to fly by as they get V seated, and wait as the small hall fills up with the smattering of other guests and the small bit of music that Jimin had insisted be a part of the ceremony plays.

J-Hope stands at the front of the room, as Jimin comes in from the back, and they exchange their oaths, smiles on their faces as the wolf in charge of bonding ceremonies gives J-Hope and Jimin a smile and a nod. “May it be so in the eyes of all in attendance here, that Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok are making their bonding as permanent as can be. This bond cannot be broken by anything except for death.”

He ends the small speech, steps back, and they all watch as J-Hope steps closer to Jimin, the Omega tilting his head back and to the side so J-Hope can reach the scent gland in his neck. The scent of blood fills the small hall as J-Hope bites into the tender flesh at Jimin’s neck before the Omega does the same for the Beta.

“Oh fuck.” V whispers, and Jin barely contains himself from elbowing V as the two part, taking scraps of cloth to wipe the blood from their mouths as they turn towards their audience and suddenly the scent of the mate’s blood is overpowered by the scent of blood and water as V groans loudly in pain.

“Guys, I think your mate is in labor.” Jin hisses at Rap Monster and Suga as people begin to turn to look at V.

The two mates take one look at their mate, and bow towards Jimin and J-Hope. “Sorry guys, our babies decided they wanted to be born.” The two chime in unison before Rap Monster sweeps V up off the chair with ease. “We’ll call!” Suga calls back as they head towards the door.

“Well, that’s eventful.” Jimin says, taking the tension out of the air. “Well, I guess this is where we say thank you all for coming to our ceremony.”

The ceremony over, the rest of the group waits until the guests clear out after congratulating the new mates before they help clean up the hall. “I know you two must be itching to go have sex.” Jungkook starts as they empty the last of the trash bins. “But we should get V, Rap Monster and Suga the hospital bags they prepared for when V went into labor before we drop you off.”

“Sex can wait. My best friend is having his babies!” Jimin yells, excitement in his voice. “Sorry babe.”

J-Hope shrugs, a grin on his face. “It doesn’t matter when we have sex. Your all mine Park Jimin.” He growls playfully at his new mate. “Race you to the car!” He says, pinching Jimin’s side and taking off.

“Dirty play!” Jimin’s face betrays the pain he’s trying to hide as he grips his side and chases after his mate.

“I swear we just gained two new babies instead of a new mated couple.” Jungkook says to Jin as they walk towards the car.

“Yeah, well in a few months we’ll have real babies to take care of instead of them.” Jin says slyly to his mate, a smile on his face.

Jungkook looks at him, a confused look on his face. “Real babies? A few months….” The blood drains from the Alphas face and Jin laughs, taking off after Jimin and J-Hope, who are both waving at them with large grins, leaving the Alpha to process the fact his mate is pregnant.

“Yah!!” He shouts, and gives chase to his mate and friends. “You can’t just spring news on me like that!”

“What, that hyung is pregnant?” Jimin asks as they pile into the car.

“Oh my god, am I the only one who doesn’t know?” Jungkook complains as he starts the car to head towards Rap Monster and Suga’s home.

“Hey I only know because I went with him.” Jimin shrugs, then claps a hand to his mouth.

“Why were you going with him?” J-Hope asks, looking at his new mate.

Jimin lets out an unmanly squeak. “Uh…because we’re expecting too?” He replies, his voice high.

“Oh shit.” J-Hope’s face goes blank. “Please don’t tell me you two are due around the same time?”

“Maybe?” Jimin smiles at his Beta.

J-Hope and Jungkook groan in unison. “Shit, we’re gonna need a bigger house.” Jungkook complains.

J-Hope snuggles into Jimin’s side, placing a hand on the Omega’s still flat belly. “You’ve made me the happiest Beta in the world.” He whispers in Jimin’s ear as Jungkook navigates the car off the main road onto a side street. “My precious Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this story is finished but fear not! I'm already working on another story set with our BTS boys and this AU featuring the trio of mates: V/Suga/Rap Mon.
> 
> When I get the first chapter done to my liking, I'll update with a new chapter with the link to it, hopefully this week before things start getting hetic at school again.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the kudos and the comments!!! 
> 
> And don't forget to let me know how you feel about this chapter, or the story in general!
> 
> Who else is getting antzy or jittery waiting to see when BTS's October comeback will happen? I've been checking youtube and twitter constantly in case I miss it!! Speaking of Twitter, you can find me on there under @Miharu_Sama where I do a lot of kpop related things like birthdays and retweeting news, or random things in my life that drive me nuts that I have to get off my chest. 
> 
> Until next time ^_^


	7. Bonus: Halloween Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus Halloween edition featuring pregnant Jimin, Jin with appearances by the Namjoon/Taehyung/Yoongi twins!

The rustling of silk on silk grated a little on Seokjin’s ears as he smiles for the little pups that come out on October 31st in costumes that fit a wide variety of cuteness as he hands out little candies to the pups, their parents hanging back as they let the younger ones learn how to approach strange werewolves for one day a year.

“Thank you mister!” The little boy in the fake vampire costume grins, his natural fangs glinting in the pale light that spills out onto the front porch of their house.

“Your welcome!” Jin smiles, one hand waving as the other holds the container that is 2/3 empty. His stomach only protrudes slightly, the baby bump barely noticeable unless you really look hard for it.

Halloween is a weird tradition when Jimin thinks about it, the younger Omega sitting on the couch, watching some random anime rerun as he and Jin take turns handing out candies to the pups in costumes. He’d never heard of it before as his old Pack was isolated enough that anything new from the cities was still a rumor to them.

Their history book that Jimin read had mentioned that regular humans had invented the tradition in America, though the human genome is nearly extinct now after the Alpha-Beta war when Alpha’s thought humans were weak creatures and wanted to remove them from the world. The few hundred humans who are left, from what Jimin remembers reading from the council, live in a special compound in America, from all nationalities around the world.

The doorbell rings, startling Jimin out of his thoughts and Jin looks at him. “Your turn.” Jin says, focusing on the TV.

Jimin gets up, and puts a smile on his face as he opens the door with the container in hand. “Omo!” He gasps, seeing the female pups standing in the doorway. “Such beautiful costumes for pretty pups!”

“Thank you mister!”

“Trick or treat!”

“Momma, he thinks we’re pretty!”

The chorus of voices die down as Jimin lets them pick out their candies from the bucket, smiling as each of them smile, thank him and head back to the cluster of parents at the end of the walkway.

“Hyung, do you want a boy or a girl?” Jimin asks as the older Omega comes back from the kitchen with a plate of small sandwiches.

Jin cocks his head and smiles softly. “I don’t know, honestly.” He tells Jimin as another knock on the door sounds, signaling his turn for handing out treats. “You?”

Jimin waits until after the older Omega has answered the door, chewing on his bottom lip as he’s lost in thought about the question. “Honestly, I want a girl.” He tells Jin.

“Really? With the way Hoseok blabbers, he’s pretty sure you are gonna have a boy.” Jin snickers as Jimin’s eyes grow wide.

Before they can continue the conversation, Jungkook and Hoseok come in the door, hands full of groceries and things for the house.

“Remind me next year never go shopping on Halloween.” Jungkook groans as he drops down in front of the TV, eyeballing the sandwiches that Jin made.

“No.” Jin smacks his mate’s hand away from the food, eyes narrowing. “We haven’t eaten much because of the pups trick or treating.” He scolds the youngest of them all.

“Taehyung just called.” Hoseok comes into the room, and tosses a bag of chips at Jungkook before handing another one to Jimin. “He wants to bring the babies by.”

It’s only been a few months, but the bubbly Omega had been restricted to his house after the twins were born due to the sheer amount of attention the twins require.

It didn’t help that Namjoon, one of Taehyung’s mates, had gotten a last minute assignment to scout out another remote Pack near the coast of the country after the twins were born, forced to go out even though he’s supposed to have 6 months off, though Yoongi’s lucky his work let him off for 4 months.

Jimin thinks that Jungkook and himself are lucky that their mates both work for the council so they get the automatic 6 months off, though he feels bad for Taehyung. Namjoon works for the council, but Yoongi’s a producer for a radio station that’s pretty strict on their paternity leave.

“Yah! Jimin, are you listening?” Hoseok waves a hand in front of his spaced out mate.

“Wha? Oh, sorry hyung.” Jimin blushes as he realizes the others are staring at him.

“You ok? You seem to be spacing out a lot.” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jimin replies. “Just thinking how lucky Jin hyung and I are that you two will get your time off.”

Hoseok glances at Jungkook, and smiles, though it feels a little strained to Jimin’s eyes. “As long as the remote packs don’t cause more issues, we’ll be fine.” Jungkook replies carefully. “But we’ll worry about that 5 months from now!”

Trick or treaters at the door again break the slight buildup of tension as Jimin takes his turn handing out candies.

“Hold!” A familiar voice calls out as Jimin’s about to shut the door and the Omega breaks out into a grin as he sees Yoongi holding one of the twins while Taehyung is getting another out of the back of the car.

“You need any help?” Jimin asks, seeing Taehyung struggling with the fussier of the two pups and the big bag that Jimin can see sticking halfway out of the car.

“Sure!” Yoongi calls back.

They somehow manage to get Taehyung, Yoongi and the twins into the house without much fuss, the twins looking around in confusion at their surroundings as they pop in and out of their wolf forms, doing surprisingly well for one of their first visits outside of their home.

The twins are both male, even though Taehyung wanted girls, though it didn’t stop the Omega from making them lady bug costumes which are laying unworn over the diaper bag.

The trick or treaters are starting to become less frequent, and Jin insists on making food for everyone, even though Jungkook whines he’d rather order out than make his mate cook.

“You sure can tell which one is Namjoon’s.” Hoseok jokes, pointing out the fact that the oldest of the twins has ears that poke out more than the other twin.

“It’s more obvious when they are hungry or sleepy.” Taehyung groans as he stretches out on the floor, the pups crawling over to him as he relaxes on the soft carpet.

As if on cue, the younger twin yawns widely, and snuffs before shuffling over towards Yoongi, whining as he nudges against the Beta’s leg. “Oh, ok you spoilt baby.” Yoongi grins softly as he picks up his son, cradling the pup like a baby as the pup settles down and falls asleep nearly instantly.

“Holy hell. That’s just like you hyung.” Jungkook says in awe as they realize that the pup literally inherited Yoongi’s ability to fall asleep fast.

“Have you two picked out names for them yet?” Jin asks as he sets down some plates and napkins. Jimin’s getting drinks from the kitchen.

“Yeah, we’re waiting until Namjoon gets back from his assignment.” Yoongi informs them.

The food comes soon after, and everyone is too busy eating to talk, though there is a small moment of panic as Taehyung can’t find the older twin, until they realize the pup has managed to get up on the couch and has curled up against Jin’s favorite pillow as they are all sitting on the floor around the small coffee table.

Jungkook ends up on candy duty when everyone is full, and Hoseok insists on cleaning up while Jin, Jimin and Taehyung curl up together with the pups sleeping across their legs.

Even Yoongi’s having a hard time staying awake as they all coo over the pups until Yoongi falls asleep lying next to Taehyung.

“It’s like a big puppy pile.” Jungkook grins as he shuts the porch light off, not wanting any more trick or treaters to disturb the Omega’s in their sleep.

Hoseok grunts in agreement, his phone already out as he’s snapping pictures of the group so he can send them to Namjoon, even though they all know the Alpha’s not going to have cell signal in the remote area of the country he’s currently in.

“I hope this last for a long while.” Hoseok sighs later as he and Jungkook are doing some last minute paperwork in the living room, watching over the Omega’s, Yoongi and the pups.

“The quiet or the peace?” Jungkook asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Both.” The Beta smiles. “5 bucks says that by tomorrow, our mates will be back at each other’s throats over something silly like one forgetting to put the milk back in the proper spot in the fridge.”

Jungkook snorts, his face stretched out in a grin. “Or how about that time we went to see Jimin’s parents after their rehabilitation with the chips?”

“Oh god, that was the worst.” Hoseok moans. “I never want to hear Jimin whining about how hungry he is like that ever again!”

A grunt sounds from the pile of sleepers, and the Alpha and Beta still as they hear Jimin talking in his sleep about being hungry and wanting watermelon.

Hoseok groans quietly, palming his face as he knows it means that Jimin will be hungry once he wakes and watermelon is horribly expensive because it’s not in season at the stores.

Jungkook pats the Beta on the shoulder, until he hears Jin whining in his sleep with Jimin, and his eyes grow wide with fear. “Oh gods.” He whimpers. “I hope he wants something reasonable this time.”

The two stay quiet as the Omegas settle down, one of the pups sneezing softly as it shifts into Jin’s lap. They get lucky as the group stays quiet for a few hours, and Hoseok is nearly asleep when he hears a whine from Jin.

“Mate, we’re hungry.” He whines and Hoseok watches Jungkook go pale.

“What are you hungry for hyung?” The Alpha asks quietly.

“Hmm…honey butter chips…..no, melon flavored chicken…..mmm…or banana…or strawberry…or all of it.” Jin replies sleepily.

“Ok, I’ll go get all that for you.” Jungkook says, standing and stretching before slipping his coat on. “If you want anything else, have Hoseok call me.”

“M’kay mate.” Jin snuggles up to Jimin, wrapping himself around the other Omega as best he can before he falls back asleep.

“Well, at least it’s not baklava flavored ice cream.” Hoseok laughs dryly as Jungkook glares at him.

“I will go to the ends of the earth for him, but fuck that shit.” Jungkook grumbles. “No more outrageous requests.”

“Go, before he gets cranky, and wakes the others.” Hoseok shoos him off as they see Taehyung stirring a little.

The Alpha leaves quietly, and nothing else happens until he returns nearly 45 minutes later, the smells of the food waking everyone but Yoongi and the pups up.

Later on, Jungkook thinks it’s worth the beaming smile on Jin’s face as the Omega finishes off what the others couldn’t eat as the clock strikes midnight, and signals that Halloween is over, and the hellish road of cravings, and mood swings will be worth it when they get to take their pup out for its first Halloween next year along with Jimin and Hoseok’s pup.

But now, all he wants is to fall asleep next to his mate, and he smiles sleepily as Hoseok manages to wiggle his way into the Omega pile to snuggle against his own mate as the others slumber peacefully into the night, before sleep overtakes Jungkook and blankets the share house in quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
